1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal configured to be wearable on a user's head.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A recent glass-type mobile terminal is configured as a wearable device that the user can wear. An example of such wearable device is a glass-type terminal. The glass-type terminal may be provided with a camera and various images may be captured through the camera.